Idiosyncratic Feeling
by Sand Dun
Summary: Soap has Ghost somewhere special in his heart, somewhere that went beyond a strong friendship. And with that special place came a special fondness. At first he had tricked himself into believing it was same stubborn brotherly love he shared with a very select few others. But it isn't. When you love someone, but it isn't right according to society, do you forget it or screw society?
1. Maybe

_Only three words came to his mouth, but he couldn't speak them. His mouth remained shut while his eyes were open, staring wide and unblinking. He wants to speak. But how could he say these words?_

_Ghost lays almost completely motionless, chest heaving up and down heavily. His baby blue eyes stare up at Soap. The Captain wishes they would plead, plead for him to be saved, to live, but instead they are content. Content. "No," he mouths. His Lieutenant blinks tiredly and Soap pretends he's smiling beneath his mask even though he can't truly tell._

_He watches his Lieutenant's right hand's fingers twitch._

_It had happened too quickly for Soap. In a split second his team went from being homebound to being stranded when an RPG's missile went into crooked flight and exploded into their bird. Not soon afterwards a lorry had driven up with an LMG mounted in the bed. He had been lucky enough to be halfway across the road, but Ghost… He had turned to watch Ghost get sprayed by bullets. Cloth and flesh had torn as metal dug into his legs. The Captain didn't know exactly how, but the bloody idiot shooting the LMG had managed to keep all his fire below his Lieutenant's waist. While it had seemed to be what he was going to save his friend's life then, it would appear he might be wrong now._

_Ghost is utterly immobilized. Soap reluctantly acknowledges that only because of his crazy dash back onto the road that his Lieutenant is still alive right now._

_He stares down at the man. It brings he deep pain to see his friend lying still, hoping his motionlessness will fight away some of the agony. By the way Simon's eyes seem to a have a glossy shade over them, it isn't working._

_MacTavish frowns. It feels horribly not right to see his Lieutenant's body broke like this. He had always felt that Riley's callsign was more than just a military nickname. The man had always somewhat resembled a ghost in his mind. Only ghosts don't lie bleeding to death when bullets rip into them._

"_John." Soap blinks dumbly, realizing Ghost had actually said his name.  
"Ai?" he questions, gripping his Lieutenant's hand tightly.  
_"_I—I don't think I'm going to make it through this one mate…" Ghost slowly starts to say. Immediately the Captain starts shaking his head stubbornly. "You can't stay here with me. I know they're looking for us. Stuck in this building…" the Lieutenant looks around the mostly blown apart apartment lobby they hide in. "They'll overrun us easily."  
_"_I'm not leaving you."  
_"_Don't die because of me."_

_Soap looks stubbornly into his friend's eyes. He sees the pain and hidden desire to live. No man would want to die here, left to be torn apart by the dogs and men. He's glad to know Ghost favors that opinion as well. "I'm not leaving you, Simon." A shimmer of light flows into his Lieutenant's eyes as he smiles beneath his mask, but there is sadness as well. He doesn't say anything more. It's hard to argue that being left to die is the right choice._

_All at once Soap wish he could tell Ghost how much he truly means. He has Simon somewhere special in his heart, somewhere that went beyond the strong friendship they had. And with that special place came a special fondness for the man. At first he had tricked himself into believing it was the same stubborn brotherly love and companionship he had shared and continues to share with very select few teammates. But that was soon thrown out the window when he realized he wanted to do things with Ghost. Things that could get him dishonorably discharge from the Task Force. The Captain wants to believe that didn't mean anything to him, but this is his life. As tormenting and hellish and it could be, it is his life. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be willing to accept the risk of taking a chance with Ghost. He could keep their relationship a secret. He knew he could live with keeping such a dear and heartfelt thing hidden in his heart as long as it meant having Simon._

_If he could say the words… if he could just admit the truth he would consider himself very rich by a certain standards. But perhaps that would only be if Ghost shared the same special feeling._

_The Captain worries the inside of his bottom lip. Now is the perfect time to admit his deep inner feeling. It is only Ghost and he. The rest of his squad had been killed. It is a cruel hardship to shoulder, but it gives him some resolution to know he couldn't say their deaths had not accomplished anything. At least, above all else, their mission had been completed. But if failing the mission meant having the assurance that Ghost would live, he would gladly fail. He would fail the mission so badly his superiors would breathe down his neck for the next few months. They might even demote him, but he was so damn good at what he did, he doubted they would have the balls to go so far._

_Soap regains focus when he feels a hand squeeze his. He looks down at Ghost. The man's baby blue eyes are fighting to stay focused, looking around and blinking rapidly and infrequently. The Captain feels a heavy pang of guilt that almost murders him. He wishes like hell there was something he could do to ease his Lieutenant's pain, but he had used up all the morphine. He notes being fresh out of gauzes as well when he looks at the blood soaking through the white bandages wrapped around one of Simon's thigh and both legs._

_Ghost could go from being stable to unstable only too easily. He had already lost too much blood. Soap hadn't thought a man could bleed so much. He had become profound with worry when he'd carried his lieutenant into the lobby and realized his shoulder was soaking with blood. How much did a man have to lose before he died?_

"_Could you stop worrying?" Soap almost smiles when he meets the annoyed eyes of his friend.  
"How is that even humanly possible? You want me to leave and I'm shit afraid you're about to decide to just die on me. Damnit Ghost, I'm of course of going to be fucking worried." The words quickly turn harder then Soap had intended. His emotions had gotten the better of him and had gushed to the surface for a moment. He feels stupid and humbled by his own words, so he simply watches his friend watch the gaping hole in the wall that they had come through. "What you think the chances of us getting of here alive?" Ghost asks quietly.  
_"_Pretty fucking slim." Soap chest burst with a warmth as Simon acknowledges the idea of them both surviving. "So, does this mean you're done with the dying bullshit?" Ghost chuckles in a low raspy tone.  
_"_Ai. I'm done with the 'dying bullshit', mate." The Lieutenant pauses. "I… I realize I have some things I still want to do before I die." Soap tries to pretend he's not helpless engrossed by the words, but he feels like a bird dying to be free of his only-too-small cage. Hope has grown wings and the motherfucker is not going to simply sit contently and preen itself._

"_A bucket list then?" he questions. Ghost chuckles again. It's not quite the happy singsong laughter that Soap adores, but it's still enough to make him smile weakly. "Imagine me with a bucket list." The Captain shrugs. "It would be a pretty short fucking list."  
_"_And here I thought it would be similar to Ozone's."  
_"_Ozone's? He'll be six feet under before he gets even a quarter way done with his list." Ghost's eyes lighten when he hears Soap's laughter, but they sober quickly. "Na, I only have one thing I've got on my list, mate." __Soap mentally curses himself for feeling hope taking a very big leap. It isn't even remotely possible. "And what's your one thing, mate?" He succeeds in making his voice even only thanks to his Scottish edge._

_Ghost shifts uncomfortably, but immediately regrets trying to move. He instinctively squeezes Soap's hand as pain flames up his legs "Try not to move," his Captain suggests.  
"Thanks," Simon nonchalantly drones. But even despite his flat tone his cheeks bubble a light crimson red._

_He feels sheepish because of the utter lack of space between Soap and his bodies. MacTavish's leg is parallel to his side and waist. And their hands are so willingly entwined. He loosens his hold, thinking his Captain might not like it, but Soap's hand only tightens its grip._

_Ghost smiles under his mask. Maybe he isn't alone. Maybe… maybe this is okay._

* * *

Wow! It feels like I haven't posted a new story in forever! I'm super glad to have gotten this story started, because I've been meaning to write a Soap x Ghost story for what feels like an eternity.

And a quick explanation for the image. This story image was drawn by ameji from Deviantart. The person on the right is Soap and the only half-visible person on the left would have been Ghost if the picture would have shown better. I was searching around Google for something that would stand out and speak for this story and, well, this image did the job. I know it doesn't resemble the story in all sorts, but I couldn't convince myself there was a better image out there.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this whole thing as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time :)


	2. Fantasy

_A/N: Just a quick warning about the content. Language and some sexual reference._

* * *

_They keep quiet for the remainder of the day. With patrols searching the streets, Soap deems it unwise to do anymore more then wait. Wait until he can go out onto the road and retrieve the radio Ghost had managed to pull off him when he went out to rescue the bastard. And as luck would have it, the Lieutenant's radio was lost a while back with his sunglasses. Fucking shitty luck._

_Ghost drifts in and out of sleep beside him, but Soap reminds vigilant. The Captain feels the anchor of exhaustion weighing him down now that the adrenaline rush has passed, but he still continues to remain sharp. Any movement or sound sends his hand to his assault rifle immediately. He curses himself for being paranoid and jumpy, but that doesn't stop him from pulling up his rifle and readying his trigger finger._

_After the first few times, Soap begins to wonder if he's paranoid because he's stranded in the middle of a red zone or desperate to protect Ghost. The first seems more reasonable, but the later feels more likely. He decides it's a bit of both._

_When night eventually overtakes the day and shadows slither into every corner of the town, Soap decides his waiting is finally done. Ghost sleeps as soundly as one can in his condition. The Captain debates whether to wake him up or not. He doesn't want the man to feel a sudden sense of abandonment when he wakes up, but Soap knows he won't be gone for long. Maybe Ghost won't wake up while he's getting the radio. He taps his pistol holster impatiently. Best to let the man rest, he decides._

_The Captain carefully untangles his hand from Ghost's. He feels warmth burst strongly in his chest when the man refuses to release him willingly. An unhappy sigh puffs through the skull mask when MacTavish finally frees his hand._

_Soap worries the inside of his lip for a moment. He leans down to his Lieutenant, but pauses a few inches away from the man's face. A musk of dirt and sweat fumes off Ghost, but it isn't wholly unpleasant. Grabbing the radio sounds easier, but Soap finds and grabs a shred of courage. He leans down and softly plants a tender kiss on Simon's forehead._

_Without further ado, Soap slips out of the lobby's makeshift door and onto the road. His heart beats so damn hard, he wonders if the whole neighborhood will hear it. Even despite the danger, he feels more inclined to worry about Ghost then himself. He curses silently when a lorry slowly drives past._

_How had those same bloody idiots managed to completely miss Ghost and his mad, but slow, dash into the apartment? Soap never was a religious man, but sometimes he wondered. Sometimes it seemed like someone was actually looking over and protecting his teammates and him._

15 days later…

"It's damn good to see you walking again, mate." Ghost smiles as he hears the voice behind him. He turns to regard his Captain.  
"Ai. I'm mostly just glad to done with that damn bed rest," he replies.  
"Does it hurt?" Soap gestures towards the slight bulging where the bandages are under Ghost's pants. "Not much. Can't put too much weight on my right leg though." Soap's smile is sympathetic at first, but quickly turns into a playful grin.  
"Enjoy it while you can. As soon as you're better, I'm gonna get your arse out of the field again, mate." Ghost chuckles, completely unfazed at the thought. "I knew you missed me." Soap shrugs. The words are innocent and teasing, but the Captain doubts Ghost knows just how much he missed his Lieutenant. "Going into the shit just isn't the same without both Roach and you," he says.

"I'm sure it's a handful with the bug," Ghost muses, knowing how Sanderson has a tendency to need looking after. But neither MacTavish nor him mind because Roach is a good soldier and friend. Even if he is still growing out of the name FNG, being in the Force only for 2 months, he has good promise. "He's not as bad as he used to be. But he sure did enjoy playing nurse maid for you, didn't he?" Soap grins at the fresh memory of Roach bringing a tray of food to Riley's room. He wouldn't have minded pitching in to help his Lieutenant. The man was utterly dependent for one whole week and the greater part of another.

Ghost snorts loudly as if thinking the same thing, notably unhappy with being reminded of how much he had relied on people. As Soap knew only too well, his Lieutenant preferred to take care of himself and not need the support of other's. He is a lone wolf in that way, but his dedication to team work on the field rather contradicted that notion.

"Oi, Soap. Snap out of it. You're zoning." Ghost punches his Captain's shoulder, enjoying the somewhat embarrassed look that crosses the man's handsome face. Soap scratches the back of his neck in a motion that so obviously meant he was cornered in an uncomfortable spot. "Just lost in thought…" he excuses. "Well, I've got some paperwork to fill out. I guess I'll see you at the mess hall later then."

As they their separate ways done the hall, Soap turns to look at Ghost one last time. God, he'd missed that stubborn bastard. His eyes follow up the Lieutenant's long legs. His pants offer too much slack for him to tell off-hand, but Soap knows Riley has muscular legs. He'd seen them before in the shower, when he'd sneak gazes over at the Lieutenant.

The Captain's eyes draw up farther, to stop and sincerely admire a nice ass. John had always thought their standard Task Force issued pants always made a man's ass look delicious. And Ghost's had always proved that so damn well. The way the fabric gentled cupped his ass and outlines it is enough to make the Captain semi-hard. He flushes in embarrassment, quickly averting his gaze.

Soap knew he would be stupid to attempt to tell himself he didn't have serious feelings for the Lieutenant. If just looking at the man's backside was enough to light a fire, he could only imagine what would happen if he saw Riley naked again.

The thought worries the Captain. What would he do if he got a boner in the shower? What would the others say? He silently curses the delicate position of being a homosexual. Why couldn't he just fall in love with a woman? No… he knew he could never convince himself any lady was as good as his Lieutenant. And the thought of hot water cascading down the Simon's lean body is enough to make him fully hard.

Soap jogs to his office, locking the door. "Thank God," he mumbles. He would have been the butt of every fucking joke if someone had saw him pitching a tent. He didn't mind the men's teasing, but the matter of why he was pitching a tent is a particularly delicate one.

Pulling his chair from under his desk, the Captain plops down on the semi-soft cushion. He grabs a pen and stares at the small pile of paper on his desk. "Fuck it," he mutters after barely a second passes. He flips his pen onto the papers, unbuttons his button, and undoes his zipper. His fantasy of Riley spreading his legs and moaning his name runs wilder and freer in Soap's imagination then it ever has before.

* * *

First, special thank you to a FF Guest and LiveYourLife102 for the reviews! :) There's no need for anyone to worry about whether I've finish or not, because I will definitely have this story completed. I've never left a story hanging and don't plan to start!

I'd like to take this moment to warn everybody who will continue reading, this story will have plenty of language and other M rated thing as we go along. Just so you're prepared.

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	3. Four-Word Secret

Ghost sighs again. Even amid Roach's happy chattering, he still feels disheartened. It was a mystery at first, but everything is starting to unravel. Soap… his Captain and friend is beginning to feel like something more and more than just a good friend. He could still keep his mind straight and the conversation as normally as he ever had, but he is beginning to believe something is feeling different when they talk. No, he's damn sure something is different. Maybe it was just his imagination, but something in Soap's eyes seems softer, warmer. He wonders quite how to describe what he saw there, but he knew it's something he hadn't seen before.

Love? The Lieutenant almost trips, his own thought surprises him so much. He cusses openly as Roach laughs, but is too caught up in thought to really care. Love? The four-letter word runs through his mind. Against his will, it gives him a warm bubbly feeling his chest. If he could hold it, Simon bets it would feel soft, warm, and silky.

He stops himself. What is he doing? He mentally smacks himself for being so airy about this. The word itself could mean a discharge from the Force. What would he do then? He couldn't even begin to image working as a civilian.

"Ghost. Ghost?" The Lieutenant snaps out his thought.  
"Damnit, what now?" He almost swears out loud for sounding so sharp. "Sorry, bug. I was just… lost in thought." He bites the inside of his lip, remembering that Soap had said that very thing earlier today. "Yeah… I kinda figured. You weren't paying attention to anything I said," Roach replies. "So, what's bothering you?"

For the umpteenth time Ghost sighs. His gaze drifts over the outskirts of the Task Force base. He wanted to get some air and Roach had decided to tag along. He glances over at the Sergeant, a small, crooked smile breaking his straight lips. "It's complicated," he finally replies.  
"Isn't everything? Try me." Roach bumps his shoulder with the Lieutenant's playfully. An anxious feeling rises up in Ghost.  
"I don't think it's something I want to talk about, mate. See it's… something I'm not even sure about." Riley holds his eyes shut for a moment, hoping his lose of words wasn't too obvious. He blinks curiously when Sanderson abruptly bursts into happy laughter. "What's so funny?" he asks.  
"You." Ghost chuckles nervously. "You're in love aren't you?" Roach blurts out suddenly.

The Lieutenant freezes. His baby blue eyes are guarded when they gaze at his friend. Roach offers him a friendly toothy smile. "What are you so worried about? It is just love." Ghost quickly shakes his head.  
"You don't understand. It's not the type of love you're thinking of," he admits.  
"It's the Captain and you isn't it? I know it is!" Roach's eyes are big like a child's. Riley's shoulders loose their tension when he sees that Gary is just genuinely happy. He feels guilt jump down on him heavily. How could he doubt the trust between them? "Why would you guess such a thing, mate?" he asks. "Maybe it's just me, but it's obvious the way you two look at each other... The way I catch Soap looking at you, it screams something big."

Ghost finds an interest kindle, and he can't stop himself for speaking. "Are you serious?" He hates the way he sounds a little too interested, a little too hopeful. "Absolutely." Ghost meets Roach's eyes. "So… is this the classical gay story where the two men don't know they love each other?"  
"Bollocks! What the hell, mate?" Ghost starts walking, thankful his mask hides his flushed cheeks. Roach hurries to his side.  
"It is, isn't it?" he questions.  
"Look, Gary, this isn't the sort of thing other people need to hear." Sanderson sighs softly.  
"Yeah, I know. Some people, huh?" Ghost simply nods. His mind is teeming with fresh thoughts.

Soap liked him, then? He feels a curious feeling bubble in his stomach. It feels like butterflies fluttering. Did he like Soap back? Roach seemed to think he did, even though he wasn't sure it was true. But… he has never felt this special way he feels about Soap. What else would it be?

"Thanks," Ghost says, squeezing Roach's shoulder in rare show of physical affection. Roach beams at him in a manner that, once more, reminds him of a child. "No problem."  
"Uh… hey, bug," the Lieutenant starts as they finally finish their walk and step indoors. "You don't care about this?" Roach vigorously shakes his head.  
"Oh no. Not me. Soap and you are still my friends. Gay and all." Ghost feels his cheeks heat up at the word 'gay'. He briefly wonders if the heat will burn up his mask. "Thanks, mate," he replies somewhat timidly. He isn't the type to have serious secrets to be revealed, even to a close friend.  
"Goodnight, Ghost," Roach says, breaking his thoughts. "And don't loose sleep over wondering if I'll keep this a secret. I won't say a word." The Sergeant draws a finger across his lips as if he's zipping a zipper. Ghost nods thankfully and waves him goodnight.

The Lieutenant quietly walks to his room. His footsteps echo softly down the empty hallways, making him wonder how late it is. He's a bit tired, so it must be rather late. He glances at his watch: 1900. Pretty late, he decides.

A throbbing stinging in his leg reminds him of the medical officer's warning about not walking around too much for the next few days. He starts whistling Great Britain's national anthem and wonders if walking the 900 yards around base was considered too much walking.

* * *

Thanks for the review FF Guest. ^_^ Your support is appreciated!

So, I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review :)


	4. Break The Ice

Soap flips his thumbs over each other as he sits in complete consideration. He mulls over his heavy thought, weighing it in his mind ever so carefully. It feels silly and yet somehow completely necessary to treat it as though his secret special feeling is like a bomb. One wrong move and—The Captain smashes his fist on his desk in a sudden outburst of rage. Why the fuck did this type of love have to be so fucking complicated? He could loose his respect, friends, and job… all because of love? It sounds so purely stupid to him.

How—why the hell would someone hate another because of his or her love relationship? "Fucking wankers," Soap cusses, not certain who he's directing his anger at. Maybe it was those bloody assholes he remembers hearing beat to death two young soldiers because they were caught kissed. Maybe it was that shitface who stuck a fork in another man's face at the mess hall because he'd seen him looking at Playgirl.

Soap hides his face in his arms on his desk. What would happen to Ghost and him if his Lieutenant actually loved him back? What sick treachery would they fall victim to because of their love? He tiredly wonders if someone will be thinking about his brutal murder when they try to decide if they should open up with love.

Bloody hell, for all he knew the men, his brother-in-arms, would hate him. What would Meat, Scarecrow, Archer, Toad, or even Roach think of him if they knew?

He jumps suddenly, hearing someone's knuckles tapping against his door. He glances at his watch… a quarter past 1900. "Come in," he calls. His heart jumps into the clouds when a skulled mask comes into view. "Simon? I thought you'd be sleeping," he starts with a small smile. Ghost shuffles into the room, closing the door behind him. "Same here, mate," his Lieutenant nervously replies. "I thought you didn't have much paperwork to do." Soap shrugs. "I… uh… didn't. I just… just got caught up in thought that's all." It's too dark for Ghost to have his sunglasses on, and Soap shifts nervously on his seat when he sees the man's frown.

"I think I have something to tell you," the Lieutenant blurts out. His eyes flicker as if he surprised himself. Soap blinks dumbly. He quickly regains his posture with a horribly anxious feeling. "Sure. What do you want say?" he manages to say. Ghost teeters a bit as if the words are an unexpected weight. Soap stands immediately. "You feeling okay, mate?" A bitter glint in the Lieutenant's eyes foretells he's grimacing under his mask.  
"Yeah. I did too much walking," he explains. "Just feeling it now."  
"Better sit down, then." Soap motions for at the seat in front of his desk. Ghost walks to it and grabs the chair's back, but doesn't sit.  
"I was talking to Roach tonight. He said some things and now I'm wondering…" Ghost starts. It's only too clear the Lieutenant is at a lack of words. Soap doesn't blame him one bit, though. He tries not to let his mind run too crazy as he impatiently waits for his Lieutenant to continue.

"Never mind. It's not that important," Ghost mutters. "I'll see you tomorrow." Soap's mouth opens to complain, but nothing comes out except 'uh'. Half of him is relieved, but the other half is burning to know. "Wait, you aren't going just leave me to toss and turn all night wondering what you were going to say are you?" he says. The storm in Ghost's eyes is so obvious it makes Soap even more anxious. It's rare Riley reveals quite so much emotion with his expressions.

Ghost mentally cusses at himself for being such a coward. In all sense, his fear is reasonable, but he doesn't want to be afraid to tell Soap something like this. Damnit, if he had Roach and he might have Soap, then what could he possibly be worried about? He is exceptional at keeping secrets after all. In fact, most of his life he'd had the burden of some great secret weighing him down at some point. But those weren't like this secret could be. This one was special, good, something he wanted to keep close and hidden.

He pinches himself and fumes for getting so fluffy over the matter.

He locks his eyes with Soap's. He can still see something different flickering in the deep shamrock green. If he knew Soap was… in love with him then why was it so difficult to admit he loved him back? Damnit! Because how did he know it was love? How did he know it was worth the risk? "Roach told me about the way you look at me," he blurts out. He knew there was a point where he had to fuck thinking about it and just speak. There was no going back now. "I think you—" his mouth chokes off as if someone had smacked his neck.

"_Damnit Simon! You bloody little fucking faggot! Who the hell do you think you are? There are things that are right in this world and things that are wrong and what you just tried to do to that boy was wrong!" his father's eyes are full of anger. Perhaps there are mists of pain, but mostly just anger and shame. Simon quivers in his room's corner. "I don't believe you," he whispers. He thoughts spin around how he'd almost kissed his neighbor. He closes his eyes, hating himself when a few stray tears can't be held back._

"Simon? Simon?" He shakes out of the flashback. He sees Soap in front of him and feels his hands gripping his shoulders. At first he wanted to break away, remembering the lesson his father had tried to beat into him, but he stops, rebelling as he always had. The look and feel of his Captain is warm and strong. Fuck his father. Ghost reaches up and pulls off his mask. His unruly burnt orange hair and the sharp curves of his face are abruptly revealed.

A moment of apprehension pauses the Lieutenant when he sees wonder in his Captain's eyes. He swallows, wishing he'd locked the door, but it's too late for that. Leaning forward he closes the gap between his Captain and him, sealing their lips together. It's the kiss he never got to have with that boy in the apartment building's hallway. And it's everything his first kiss lacked when he'd kissed a beautiful medical nurse some years ago.

Ghost feels a thick warm feeling bubble in his stomach up to his chest as Soap wraps his arms around his lower back. He wonders what could possibly be better? Wrapping his arms around his Captain's neck, he shutters with delight when he feels a tongue slithering between his lips, questioning for entrance. Simon immediately allows him to come inside.

The Lieutenant feels himself set adrift into a mortal paradise as Soap gingerly begins to explore his mouth. It takes only a few minutes before John is claiming his mouth with a commanding determination that reminds the Lieutenant of how he operates out on the field. He fights for dominance, but eventually looses when he feels a strong hand grab his ass and squeeze.

Soap then pulls back, gazing into Ghost's eyes with a burning passion. Simon easily translates it: his Captain his aroused. He can feel something stiff driving into his upper thigh. He smirks, knowing it's not Soap's handgun, but his personal one. He cups his hand against it, blushing lightly at how MacTavish immediately leans into his touch. "Bloody hell," he mutters. Ghost leans in and kisses his Captain's neck, enjoying the arousing musk that comes from the man's skin.

Soap moans hoarsely as he feels his Lieutenant's tongue draw up to his earlobe. Leaving his left hand to cup the man's ass, the Captain uses his right to unzip Riley's jacket. He mentally thanks whoever decided to give their standard issue Task Force jackets zippers instead of fucking buttons. He grabs the jacket's hood and pulls in down, letting Ghost slid it off his arms. Unfortunately for that moment all physical contact except Riley's lips on his neck is broken.

MacTavish releases his Lieutenant's ass, relishing the sight and touch of the man's finely muscled arms. He growls when Ghost bites into the tender flesh of his neck.

Lowering his left hand down to Simon's flat stomach, Soap slips it into his Lieutenant's pants. His fingers draw over a hard bulge beneath Ghost's underwear. He grins, glad to know he isn't the only one. He pulls his hand back out and grabs the hem of Riley's shirt, pulling up. Ghost mutters a complaint, but it's lost as the shirt gets pulled over his head.

Before he can enjoy Riley's bare chest, the Lieutenant drops to his knees. The action is somewhat clumsy thanks to his leg wounds, but neither mind. Ghost then proceeds to undo his Captain's pant button and pulls down the zipper. He blinks in surprise when Soap's erection pops out. He can see where the pre-cum has leaked into the underwear. His own erection twitches in eagerly, begging to be touched, but Ghost ignores himself. Instead, he frees his Captain from the last piece of clothing covering his member.

* * *

Thank you Alada and LiveYourLife102 for the nice reviews! :)

As everyone probably noticed, things are about to get very intimate between Soap x Ghost, if you guys know what I mean ;) So, I'd like to give one more warning before the next chapter comes around just because I'm going to be pretty descriptive with the scene.

Many thanks for reading and please review. :)


	5. Deep Affection

A/N: Seriously rated M chapter.

* * *

At first Soap is surprised, but when Ghost's tongue draws along the length of his erection, everything falls away except for passion. He pushes his fingers into his Lieutenant's hair, feeling the soft mess with an adept sense of arousal. "Fuck," he moans as he feels a hot mouth slowly takes his length inside. His fingers clench around Ghost's hair. He tries not to grip hard enough to cause pain, but the Captain is drowning in the waves of pleasure. He grunts as Riley's tongue coats him with saliva.

MacTavish tastes salty and fresh in Ghost's mouth. He doesn't feel lowly or shameful in this action. And for once he feels very aroused while engaged in sexual foreplay. He smirks around his Captain's arousal when the man lets out a low long moan.

Lining his tongue up with John's tip, Riley feels the pre-cum leaking out. He waits a few moments then uses the thin, gooey liquid to further wet his Captain's member. Finally, he bobs his head back and forth vigorously. He keeps up the motion for a while longer before finally pulling away. The tip comes out his mouth with a loud _pop_. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Soap asks. A soft crimson flush shades Ghost's cheeks. "I've had a tumble or two in the bed."  
"Well, I hope they'll seem like shit compared to this." Ghost chuckles.  
"They already do."

Pulling Simon up to stand, Soap captures his lips in another kiss. The Captain licks his Lieutenant's lips. He can taste himself all over the man's mouth, but it only fuels his passionate flame.

Soap pushes Simon around and onto his desk. Their lips break as Ghost's upper body gets pushed on top of the desk. Papers, pens, and other random articles are pushed into a clutter or fall to the floor. "Lock the fucking door," Simon gasps as his Captain leans onto him and begins to suck on his neck. Nipping the soft skin, Soap pulls away with an unhappy sigh.

He briskly walks over to the door and flips the lock into place. "Happy?" he questions. Ghost chuckles. His eyes are freely holding a gaze on his Captain's plainly revealed erection. "Bloody hell," Soap cusses, hiding himself with his hands. His cheeks turn lust red. "What's wrong, mate?" Ghost goads, despite that his cheeks are a tinge red as well. "You look good like that." Soap ignores the words and starts to walk over to him. He lets his hands fall away from his erection, starting to become rather comfortable with Simon having free-range view over his body. And besides, he's big enough to feel proud of it in the event of sexual intercourse.

Leaning on top of his Lieutenant, Soap reclaims the sweet, slightly swollen lips that so readily meet him. He hopes like hell he isn't just having a really good dream. He would be bloody upset if he woke-up with a boner and no Ghost.

Ghost smirks into the kiss when his Captain bucks into his thigh. "Bloody fuck," he gasps, rolling his eyes when he catches Soap smirking at him and the irony. The sarcasm dries up as Soap's fingers sneak down to grope at the bulge in Simon's pants. Ghost's whole body feels the heat of pleasure kiss him all over. "Please don't stop," he begs as MacTavish's lips trail down his collarbone.  
"I promise I won't." Without further words, John begins to suck on the first nipple he comes upon while his lips quest towards the left. A soft low moan greets the nub being taken into the Captain's mouth.

Soap continues to suck and torment the nipple until he feels that it can't become any more erect. He slowly strokes himself as he moves over to Riley's right nipple. He provides it with the same treatment as the left.

"Fuck. I can't take it anymore," Ghost groans. He can feel Soap jerking himself off right between his thighs. His own neediness has been ignored so far. It's becoming for then he can resist.

Soap leans up and steals a kiss before flipping the Lieutenant around. He rests his face against Ghost's warm back, pressing himself against the man's ass. A moan vibrates in Simon's chest, breathing and arousing. Soap lifts his head and wraps grabs Ghost's waist, pulling him back so that only his chest rests on the deck. This way the Captain has move room to enact his next move.

Reaching around, MacTavish unbuttons Riley's pants and unzips his zipper. He tries to pull the pants down, but they remain firm. "What the hell?" he grumbles. "My belt," Ghost mumbles into the desk. "My bloody belt, you wanker." Soap reaches around and fumbles frantically with the belt.  
"Fucking belt," he mutters when he manages to flip it open. He tries pulling down his Lieutenant's pants again with success.

Ghost's whole body goes tense beneath him, and a shiver courses over him. Soap leans on top of him, covering him up with his own body. He kisses the nap of his Lieutenant's neck, attempting to ease away some of the tension. Riley responds faintly by moving his head and giving Soap more access to his neck. The Captain immediately sets his teeth into the soft flesh on Simon's shoulder. "Fuck…" Ghost moans. "Are you giving me a hickey?" he asks in dismay. Soap grins into his shoulder. "Ai. I want to leave my mark," he whispers next to his Lieutenant's ear.

Ghost shivers as the hot breath kisses his ear.

Soap moves a hand down to his erection. He strokes himself absently, feeling the thrill that boils in his stomach. He'd wanted this more then he'd realized. Although, it quickly became obvious to him that he wanted something like this when he started masturbating to sexual thoughts of Ghost.

The Captain moves his left hand around to Riley's mouth. He presses a digit to the Lieutenant's lips. A low moan is contained between Soap's teeth when he feels Simon's tongue dart out to lick is finger. He stops stroking himself once more before reaching around his Lieutenant's hip to fondle with his member. A surprised moan greets the action.

The Captain finds himself smiling rather gleefully. Whoever said dreams didn't come true was one dull bastard.

Soap continues to teasingly pull on Ghost's hard member as his fingers are soaked in saliva. His own member begs for attention once more, twitching occasionally as if to remind him, but the Captain refuses to pleasure himself. His fingers wrap around Ghost, slowly pulling the loose flesh up from the base to the tip, using pre-cum as lubrication.

Finally, when he deems his fingers wet enough, Soap withdraws his hand. Aligning his first digit, he slowly begins to push in. Ghost's muscles clamp around him, unused to the intrusion and clearly trying to prevent it. "Relax," Soap whispers. "Relax…" Ghost remains silent, but the Captain manages to slip his finger inside. He waits a moment before aligning another.

Simon groans as another finger spreads him open and slips instead. "Fuck," he mumbles into the desk. He only figured this would hurt thanks to a few gay porn video shots he'd seen. But, fuck, even those didn't look that painful. He groans loudly as Soap tries to add another finger.

The finger slowly begins to slip inside. Mostly thanks to Soap's hand pleasing Ghost's member does it managed to join the other two. The fingers begin to move around inside the Lieutenant, digging into his sensitive flesh in an obvious search for something. Ghost only feels pain from the movements and is about to curse Soap when the Captain's finger push into something that turns his words into a loud moan. He can feel Soap's goading eyes, but ignores how stupid he feels moaning like a girl.

For the next moments John strokes and presses into the soft flesh inside Ghost until the Lieutenant feels like he's about to come. Only when Soap seems to notice how close to the edge he is, does the Captain remove his fingers.

"You ready?" Soap questions. He strokes Ghost's thigh tenderly and rests his chin atop his upper back. "Goddamnit, fuck me," Simon growls. He needn't say another word. MacTavish aligns himself and begins to inch his erection inside. He uses little force, progressing so that by the time his tip as slipped inside Riley is clenching his fists in overwhelming desire. He pushes back and impales himself on his Captain.

Soap moans in surprise and his hands tightly grip Ghost's waist in a bruising fashion. "Please," the Lieutenant begs. His cheeks glow crimson, but damn his pride. He wants John inside him, taking him, fucking him, and loving him. "Please, John," he repeats.

Ghost's words unearth that special feeling that Soap harbors, the one that drives on want for his Lieutenant with such fierce passion. "Do you love me?" he questions. Ghost turns his head to look at his Captain. His eyes are glossy as if he's close to tears, but MacTavish doubts he would be.  
"I love you," he says somewhat timidly as if trying out the words, but there is still a whisper of sureness in his voice. "I love you, John." His voice looses whatever had held it back the first time. Ghost's accented words roll of his tongue like the most sure things he could ever say to his Captain. "I love you too, Simon," Soap replies with a smile that is more visible within his shamrock green eyes then the faint upward curve of his lips. A warm comfortable feeling has spread over his body, engulfing him in something that touches him as wonderful and pure. Leaning down, he kisses the curve of his Lieutenant's back. It curves up when it feels his touch, reminding Soap a bit of a cat.

Renewing his focus on their sexual needs, the Captain slowly thrusts deeply. Ghost's back regains tenseness and beads of sweat begin to form. It's obvious the motion is causing simply pain for now. Soap remains vigilant, but leashing his desire is one hell of a fucking job. When Ghost suddenly reacts positively to his thrust, John knows he has finally found the soft flesh he'd fingered before.

The Captain thrusts forward with a pace that quickly eases into a steady rhythm. The beads of sweat that had been building on Ghost's back are now sliding down his smooth skin. Soap finds sweat damping his back and chest as well. It damps his light white shirt, causing him to quickly discard the item. He grips his Lieutenant's hips, building up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper.

Their moans and grunts fill office, undoubtedly something that someone would be able to hear if they were walking down the hall. Soap knows he should be worried, but tangled so tightly in the free fall of love like this, he doesn't know how he could possible twist his adept passion away to fear. And why the fuck should he? A moment like this was worth dying for anyway.

"Fuck, I—I…" Ghost's voice is on the edge and breathy. Soap can tell he's about to come without the man finishing his words. Reaching around Simon's hip, the Captain grabs hold of his member and starts pumping it. "Come for me," he whispers. His Lieutenant's whole body goes stiff, and his back arches inward greatly. "Fuck!" Simon screams as he releases himself into MacTavish's hand, staining it with a white hot mess. Ghost's body quivers as he rides out the ecstasy of his release.

Behind, Soap feels the tremors of his Lieutenant with a dream-like pleasure. He squirms at the pleasure of muscles fluttering loose and tight around his twitching member. "Bloody hell," he moans. And he mentally swears he's felt nothing better then this fucking moment. Pressing himself inside as deep as he can, he releases himself in thick steamy ribbons. The release thunders his body into a chasm of deafening pleasure. It feels like he releases bucket loads into his Lieutenant. The white substance comes in full, filling up John's partner and pushing out his twitching, but limp cock.

Only when he leans atop, Ghost's limp body does MacTavish realize he'd screamed 'Simon' when he came, and in turn 'John' had been screamed. He smiles and kisses his Lieutenant's sweaty back. "You okay, mate?" he asks.  
"Never been better," Ghost mumbles. Silence follows, and they attempt to regain their breath.  
"Fuck. Think someone heard us?" Ghost asks after a moment. Soap sighs unhappily at the thought. His hot breath splays over his Lieutenant's back, making him shiver. "It's almost 2400. I doubt it."  
"Roach is okay with this, y'know?"  
"Yeah… I thought so, since he's the one that seemed to introduce the idea to you." Soap smirks. "I should thank him later." Silence looms again, but Soap doesn't want it. "So, this is for real then?"  
"Do you think I just randomly get fucked by another man?" Ghost chuckles, when he feels Soap shrug. "Na, this is real."  
"I love you, Simon." Soap smiles as the words leave his mouth. They leave him with a warm feeling and he likes the way 'I love you' sounds with 'Simon'. It sounds perfect. "Don't get all mushy on me, mate," Riley replies lightly. "But... I love you too. John."

* * *

*Yay* Finished. I hope all you awesome Soap x Ghost lovers enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. :)

And a very big thank you Guest and LiveYourLife104 for the awesome reviews! Glad you guys were hooked like a fish ;D I'd like to make a point that just because I'm done with story doesn't mean I don't appreciate thoughtful reviews!


End file.
